dungeonsandmonstergirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anubis
A playable race in DnMG Anubis A type of werewolf that inhabits the desert region. They inhabit ruins all over the desert region as the bosses of "mummy" soldiers, and it is their duty to protect the sleeping rulers of their ruins, the "pharaohs". They have high intelligence and the power of various curses. They're monsters with an intellectual and sincere disposition, which is rare among the wolf family. As opposed to the sphinx which guards the outside of the ruins, they watch over the inside of the ruins, and when they spot an intruder, they attack in an attempt to capture them using their curse power. If they happen to capture a human man that strikes their fancy, they will bring him back to their dwelling in order to make a husband of him. They have a controlling nature, and they will try to control every aspect of their husband's life, including planning his diet, and scheduling his activities, even when it comes to having sex. They frequently give instructions, as if the relationship were that of a boss and her subordinate. If he doesn't obey their instructions, as "criminal punishment", he'll be afflicted with the "mummy curse" which changes one's body to be extremely sensitive to pleasure like that of a mummy, and he'll have to keep having sex with them until he passes out. Additionally, they also afflict human female intruders with the above written "mummy curse" as well. In the case that a woman is afflicted with the curse, the effects are not temporary as they are with men. Instead, the woman will then be changed into a "mummy", and become a subordinate to the anubis. They're normally calm, but they also have another face. They're extremely vulnerable and get easily confused when something unexpected happens and things don't go as planned. If a man actually assaults them, then they get confused and aroused, and will end up seeking pleasure according to the wolf family's instinct. When this happens to them, everything they had planned in advance in their head goes someplace else and disappears, and the schedule in their head becomes filled only with having sex with the man. They become unable to think of anything else but sex with the man, indulging in pleasure and spirit, and becoming pregnant with the beloved man's child due to the semen released. Their ordinary dignified appearance is nowhere to be seen, instead, they just look like a nymphomaniac. Indeed, no matter how rational a monster they are normally, it is the appearance of them drowning in pleasure and seeking nothing but a man that is closest to the monster's fundamental instinct, and this is the monsters' true nature. Racial Traits Administrator +2 to Intelligence Business-like +2 to Wisdom Pharaoh's Curse A free spell that may be used once per encounter: The anubis selects one enemy, and then casts a spell, adding her Intelligence modifier to the roll. An enemy must make a DC 15 Intelligence Saving Throw or be turned into an ally that can be commanded by the Anubis. This effect lasts until the enemy succeeds on a DC 20 Intelligence Saving Throw, or the effect is dispelled via Remove Curse. Anubis as an Encounter Like above, the Anubis can use Pharaoh's curse only once. Most often, they will try to gauge the perfect moment to use it, and it will seem as though they cast it at the worst times for the party. Also, note that since they command the Mummies inhabiting a Pyramid, it is not often that they are encountered alone.